Heated Up and Steamed Up
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: A request from Airis Hanamori! / After the fun in the bedroom, we move to the bedroom. Satsuki will make Shou scream out to Orion and make him unable to walk for a month or two. RATED M FOR A REASON. Satsuki x Shou, sequel to It All Started With A Cherry and Want Dinner? A Bath? Or Me?
1. Chapter 1

The night that Natsuki Shinomiya and Shou Kurusu had sexual intercourse.. only was meant to make the small boy sore and unable to walk for a week or two. But when the two went into the bathroom, the platinum blonde had taken his glasses off, and that went to the blonde being slammed against the wall, and forced to shout to Orion. Now he was going to be sore for a whole month or more. Best thing about it, no one knew about Satsuki's little fun time in the bathroom. It was hot and steamy though. And no, it wasn't from the shower.

"_It's my turn, midget" _is what Satsuki had said. And at that moment, Shou went tense, frozen in place. He knew that the dark side of his friend was bad, but this bad? My question to you guys is.. what do you think happened in the bathroom? While your mind wanders for a moment, read through and see if you are right at the end.

**SLAM!**

"Gah-ha!" Shou shouted. Being slammed against a hard, cold, tiled wall wasn't exactly pleasant. Pain was just rushing through his naked body. "Satsuki-!"

"Quiet, midget." came the cold voice that belonged to Satsuki. His eyes were narrow, and the glasses were on the tiled floor now. The shower was running, too. "Natsuki had his turn, now it's time for _me _to have _my turn_."

"I- What- But-"

It was hard to get full sentences out at that time. Shou was being kissed left and right, a full make out session that was rough and made his whole body hot. He let out some moans because Satsuki's kissing was enjoyable, even though it was rough. At least it wasn't slow and teasing like Natsuki's was. He didn't expect the darker half being the one who was impatient of the two. It was sort of surprising. As soon as he felt fingers running down his chest and pinching the fading red buds on his chest, his train of thought went to blackness.

"_Ahn!_"

"Heh.. such a pleasant sound. Sounds like music. Perhaps after this, I might compose a song based on your little sounds." Satsuki laughed, running his fingernails down the petite torso, making the smaller just shiver in pleasure.

Lips went against the blondes for the umpteenth time that night. His upper body was being toyed with and a tongue was being forced down his throat. He let out a muffled moan as a hand squeezed his backside, but that pleasurable feeling left him as the hand moved away and went back to his torso. The kiss was deep, making Shou lose his breath in it. As soon as their lips parted, he was panting harshly, and almost fell to the floor before his body was told to stay up due to a rough tug on his half hardened package.

"Into the shower," Satsuki ordered. "now."

The blonde gave a swift nod and went into the shower, then he was slammed against the tiles in it, kissed again. He hated all this kissing. Why won't the crazy male just get on with it and fuck him senseless? Not that he was complaining, he'd rather relax instead of being fucked into the tiled shower wall. Suddenly, as if Satsuki read his mind, he let out a loud mewl as the water from the shower head hit against his member roughly. It went hard and he squirmed in the other grasp, moaning out pleas to make it stop. This pleasure was something he never felt before, but boy, did it feel good.

"Do you _really _want me to stop this?" whispered the male in his ear. His voice was low, cold, and seductive. It made the one below him shudder. "By the sound of it, I don't think you do."

"_Aaah! _Satsuki! This isn't-! _Mmmnah!_" moaned out the smaller, unable to make full sentences. The pressure on his hardened length was making him crazy in a horny way. It wasn't fair! It wasn't!

"This isn't what? Tell me, Shou.. what do you want?"

"I... I..."

"Exactly. You can't get the words out because you _want this_. The pleasure is making you unable to think properly. Am I right?"

"_Ahn.. _no..."

"'No'?" he questioned and laughed. "Let's see if you'll be saying no after this.."

Shou let out a loud yelp as ice cold water went against his member. Cold water on a hot, hardened cock was _not _good. Well.. yeah it was good because it was pleasurable, but it was painful because a strong hand was squeezing the base of the appendage, making him unable to come at the moment. He bucked his hips up a little, but they were pushed down quickly. Satsuki knew what this boy wanted, but he had to hear him beg so he would be able to get it.

"Sa-satsuki!" Shou moaned out. "Please! Change the water!"

"Why should I?"

"Because cold on heat isn't exactly... _oh god_."

Satsuki's hand went up and down the hard-on that belonged to the boy. The water was changed from cold to hot in seconds. The bathroom would get steamed up quickly, but only from the water, not from the thing that was happening in the shower. Shou swallowed and let out pants and moans from the pleasure. He needed to release, but every time his member twitched, begging to release, but Satsuki sent that feeling back down.

"Satsuki! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Let me cum!"

"Gotta beg for that, midget."

"..Wh-_what_."

"You heard me." Satsuki said. "_Beg_."

"H-hell no!" Shou managed to get out between his moans. "Like hell I will!"

"I guess you won't be cumming anytime soon, huh?" he said and roughly tugged on the blondes member, making said blonde yelp in pain and pleasure.

When Satsuki was going make the boy shout out to Orion, you know very well that he would be rough and teasing. At least he wasn't soft like Natsuki. Not that Shou could complain. He hadn't gotten to the best part yet with the crazy bastard, so he couldn't say anything about who was the best and who was the worst. But right now, by how much pain he was feeling, Satsuki was the worst. He shivered in pleasure again when a thumb ran over the tip of his member, that's when he decided he had to sink to the low and beg for his release.

"Satsuki.."

"What is it, little brat?"

"Please..." he started and swallowed. "Please let me come.. I don't know how much more I can take.."

"Going to have to do better than that, shortie." the other told him and teased his package more, his other hand running over and teasing his upper body. It only made the smaller whimper, mewl, and squirm.

"Satsuki, please! If you let me come, I'll allow you to do whatever you want to me!"

"..What?"

"I... I mean.." stammered out the blonde, cheeks going red. "I..."

"You'll let me do whatever I want?" Satsuki said in a low and seductive voice. A grin was on his face. "Even if it means fucking you senseless against the shower wall and teasing you with the shower head?"

"Well, I don't know about tha- _aaaah_."

Begging got you places sometimes. Shou let out more moans than ever as his member was stroked _fast_. The pleasure was intoxicating, the steam in the bathroom was making hard to see if the two were sweating or the water was just going down their faces and body like that. He hands ran against the shower floor, desperately trying to grab onto it. But no such luck. When the strong hand tugged on his hard on once more, he let out a loud shout, and he released. On Satsuki's hand and some on the shower floor.

"Naughty, naughty.." Satsuki said, chuckling a little. "Not telling me you were going to cum.. such a naughty, bad boy you are."

"I.. I c-"

"You could have. But you didn't because you wanted to get punished, didn't you?"

"Wha-what?"

"Heh.. time to make you scream, midget."

Shou's eyes widened and started to back away from the psycho male, but he was grabbed and slammed against the shower wall. He shuddered as he felt Satsuki's breath on his neck and yelped when his rear end was grabbed. He knew what was coming next, and before he could think about it, the males member was rammed in him, making the blonde scream so loud, it did seem like he was shouting out to Orion. So rough.. it didn't feel good at all.

"Such a nice sound I got from you."

"_Mmnnn_."

"No need to bite your lip, runt. I need the sounds."

"_AH_!"

"Yes, that's it.. more."

"_AH-HA_! Satsuki!"

Satsuki was pleased with these sounds, but what would happen if he went fast? And hard? He had to find out, so he did so, making the smaller let out loud and pleasing sounds. Drool was dripping down the boys chin, and onto the shower floor. The hot water turning into cold, hitting the two bodies. It just made the pleasure turn up more, made Shou mewl, groan, moan, and yelp. Pain and pleasure was going through his body, Mostly pain because the darker side of his bubbly friend was so rough. But did that mean he liked it? No, because he didn't like this at all.

"Sh.. shit.. Satsuki! Stop!"

"Why should I listen to you, midget?"

"'Cause... I asked nicely?"

"Nope."

"_Ah_!"

"I told you," thrust. "I would," thrust. "make you," tug. "shout out to Orion."

"But," moan. "this is..." yelp. "enough!" mewl. "You're hurting me!"

"Perhaps that's the point." Satsuki told him. "Natsuki wouldn't leave bruises, but I would. Make you hurting for weeks, possibly months."

"But-!"

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"...Well.. I..."

"You _like _the pain, don't you? You just don't want to admit it."

Shou looked over his shoulder, staring into Satsuki's narrowed, greenish-yellow eyes. He had to admit, he liked the pain, but he didn't want to be in pain for _months _just because of it. He let out a gasp in pleasure when the males member hit his prostate, and from the moment, he was begging and pleaded for more and more. His sounds were bouncing off the walls, the water no longer blocking them. Each time the psycho slammed into him, he became more vocal. He would have bruises on his hips and neck from this, and he cared about that. Summer was coming up, and those bruises would be too deep to go away in just a week or two.

The pleasure was building up inside him. He begged Satsuki to touch him, and even though he would never give in like that, the platinum blonde did. He roughly stroked that hardened member, going deep into the smaller as his thrusts became rough. Soon, he felt himself ready to release, and screamed that he was, which made Satsuki thrust once more before the blonde tightened around him and both of them came.

"Ah.. ha.. ha.." Shou panted, trying to grab onto the tiled wall. He breaths were raspy due to his now sore throat. Satsuki made him shout so loud. "So.. tired.. so.. weak."

"Don't pass out just yet, midget."

Shou let out a whine, but then he realized what the platinum blonde meant. He was placed in warm bath water, also surrounded by bubbles. When did this happen? When was the bath set up? That was confusing.. But, he enjoyed none the less, and relaxed, slowly falling into unconsciousness. He didn't do it on purpose, he was just so tired from the night that all he wanted was some sleep.

A couple hours later, he woke up to someone poking his cheek and calling his name. His eyes fluttered open and there was Natsuki – not Satsuki – standing there with a worried look on his face. But, that worried expression went to a happy one once the boy woke up.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance!"

"Now why would you have to do that?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!"

"I wouldn't..?"

"Nuh uh!"

Shou stared at his roommate for a moment and moved to sit up, but winced as pain went through him. Damn it, Satsuki! He ran a hand through his pin free hair and then grabbed onto Natsuki's glasses. The platinum was confused and questioned his movements, but as soon as he did, he turned into Satsuki. He expected to get attacked for taking his glasses off, but no, the psycho male wasn't psycho.

"So, Satsuki," Shou started, causing the male to look at him. He looked so exhausted and tired. No wonder why he didn't freak the fuck out. "gonna tell me what happened and how I ended up here?"

"Natsuki did it." Satsuki told him. "I just placed us in the bath and as soon as you dozed off, I slipped the glasses back on."

"Heh.. who could have known that you can be nice?"

"Watch it, midget.. before I make you not able to walk for half a year."

"...I'll shut up."

"Good, because I need to compose."

Blue eyes went to the desk as Satsuki walked over to it. He sat down on the swivel chair and started writing notes or lyrics, Shou couldn't tell which he was writing just from the pen movements. He let out a silent sigh and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes, and letting the soothing sound of a pen scribbling on paper make him tired. But he never did end up going to sleep. He kept rolling over, and each time pain went through him, his tiredness went away.

"You're tossing and turn an awful lot, runt."

Great, Satsuki found out. Now he was going to pay for it. He let out a sigh, knowing that the sounds on the mattress and the sounds from the blanket moving would interrupt the composers composing. He would have expected getting slammed into a wall, getting kissed again, and being forced to shout out to Orion once more, but that didn't happen. Instead, he was thrown a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. He let out a silent 'ouch' as both hit his body.

"Take them."

"..why?"

"Because I said so. Don't make me explain myself." Satsuki answered and watched as the boy sat up slowly and swallow a couple down with water. "The pills should make you drowsy. It's the only ones I could find on such short notice."

"..why are you being so nice." Shou said in a non-question like matter. "This isn't like you."

"Don't ask."

"Too bad, I am."

"Curiousity killed the cat, Kurusu."

"I'm not a cat, so I don't give a shit."

"Such strong words for a midget."

"If you haven't made me bed ridden, then you would have been hit for that." the smaller told him and he got a glare. "What?"

"Threatening me, aren't you, Kurusu?" Satsuki questioned and got up from his seat. "Should I make you pay for that?"

"No, because I just wanted to see the old you, not the Natsuki you."

"..excuse me?"

"You were acting way to nice to be the Satsuki I knew since I was like... nine or ten." he told him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Could it be that _Sacchan _has grown to be nice?"

"...call me that again and you're dead."

"What? Sacchan?"

"You're asking for a death wish, midget!"

"Perhaps I'll shut up."

"Good." he said, glaring at the smaller. "You better."

"And who is going to make me shut up if I don't?"

"Me, obviously." Satsuki answered. He heard a snicker from the smaller. "What?"

"Uh-huh, sure! Dream on!"

"..Okay, you are asking for it."

Okay, sure, Shou didn't like it when Satsuki was a psychotic bastard, but it was better than him being a goody two shoes and not picking a fight with anyone. He wish he could have dodged the tackle better, but due to him being in pain, he couldn't. The pills didn't take any effect yet, but either way, you couldn't dodge an attack from Satsuki. Blue eyes looked into greenish-yellow, the blue eyed boy not being in any fear. That was surprising enough.

"Heh..." laughed Satsuki, which confused the blonde.

"What's so funny?"

"You're not afraid of me."

"..YOU DON'T SAY?"

"Oh, way to be sarcastic."

"I'm sorry, I can be just as sarcastic as you."

"I'm never sarcastic."

"Calling bull shit on that."

"Tch.. you're crazy." Satsuki said and looked away. "But I remember when you didn't want to step one foot near me."

"Actually, you're wrong." Shou told him. "Kaoru was the one who made me not to step one foot near you."

"Your brother is too protective."

"Okay, why are we talking like this?" he questioned. "You were about to kick my ass."

"How can I kick someones ass for not being afraid of me?"

"Because I challenged you, and _Sacchan _must hate a challenge." he said with a grin and then hissed in pain as a hand pressed down on his hip. "Oh shit.."

"Just shut up and sleep."

"Not until after you kick my ass for challenging you."

"You want it that badly?"

"Well, no, but it's so out of character for you to let your prey get away easily."

"..you're ridiculous. Just go to sleep, midget."

"Nope."

"Listen you-"

"Why should I take orders from someone like you? So nice and not manly at all.."

"Why you-"

"And won't even lay a hand on my body. M- mmph!"

Shou's eyes widened as lips went on his own. Wha.. what the hell? Was this the way he was paying for it? He squirmed underneath the bigger male and opened his mouth willingly. But did the French kiss happen? No. Satsuki knew the smaller was tired, so he wouldn't get that French kiss. As soon as he pulled away, he noticed Shou's eyes closed and he started sleeping peacefully. If Satsuki was Natsuki right now, he would have squealed at his cuteness.

"..He's so ridiculous."

Satsuki moved off the bed, careful not to wake the smaller and covered him. It was true, he was acting so out of character, being all nice and not a psychotic bastard. It was because he was exhausted from the nights actions. Having rough but pleasurable sex with Shou was terribly exhausting. Letting out a sigh, the platinum blonde made his way over to the bed that belonged to Natsuki, laid down and slipped his glasses on before falling asleep.

* * *

**OKAY.. this was hard to make hot. XD It was a request from ****Airis Hanamori. I wrote a fanfiction called **_**Want Dinner? A Bath? Or Me? **_**Which was a sequel to **_**It All Started With A Cherry**_**. **

**So.. this is what happened in the bathroom. I had thought of using the shower head for a bit of sexual torture after Airis requested it. So I did that. All the sex was going to be boring, so I added a little humour to it. I'll rewrite it if people aren't pleased. **

**ANYWAY I don't own anything in this. Thank you Airis Hanamori for giving me this request. And to all reviewers/readers, I do take requests. I just need to know what you guys would like.**

**Review! Constructive criticism is helpful!**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Readers,

As you have noticed, this is a sequel to a NatsuSyo fanfiction called _Want Dinner? A Bath? Or Me?_. Unfortunately, it's not on FF anymore due to the fact it was taken down because of the rating not being correct. However, it was in the mature section with the correct rating, and FF doesn't have a higher rating.

Because of this, I posted the story on my tumblr, and some other stories, as well. I apologize I didn't say anything sooner, I have been busy with other things.

Here is the link to the fanfic that has been taken down. Hope you enjoy it :)

small-pink-starDOTtumblrDOTcom/post/25930389485/

(Replace DOT with a period.)


End file.
